<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hitcher | Fanart (part 1) by N0nexistent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217357">The Hitcher | Fanart (part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nexistent/pseuds/N0nexistent'>N0nexistent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hitcher (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Art, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fanart, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW Art, Platonic Cuddling, Porn, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:03:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nexistent/pseuds/N0nexistent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's ride ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halsey/John Ryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mad-nipple - my nickname from the other resource</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what else do i need</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Listen, Jim…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You’ve got me deep within and under your skin<br/></em> <em>I’m gonna touch you inside</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You dragged me through the darkest days</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the gun can go off</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>To your recklessness and pleasure I purely commit<br/>Because everything that you are is everything there is</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tentacled highway spirit John Ryder.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>sane version</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>